Pregnant
by faka'yoongi
Summary: Yoongi yang sedang hamil dan kesensitifannya. My first TaeGi. MPreg. sedikit OOC. Review please? DLDR ;)


'brak'

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar, membuat seorang pria mungil yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya di tepi kasur mendongak, memperlihatkan kedua netranya yang mengeluarkan air mata dan bibir mungil yang terisak pelan.

"T-Tae…" katanya dengan nada serak. Pria tampan yang merupakan pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu menghampiri si mungil lalu menarik pasangannya untuk berdiri.

"Hyung! Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Kim Taehyung; pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu masih asik memutar badan suaminya yang masih terisak, memastikan tidak ada satu pun luka parah pada pria yang sudah beberapa bulan sah menjadi suaminya.

"Tae…" pria mungil yang di ketahui bernama Min Yoongi menarik pelan kemejanya; mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung yang terus memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat kepalanya terasa agak pening.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menangkup wajah Yoongi. "kau tidak apa-apa kan?". Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tae, aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku hamil"

"Kau hamil? Oh syukurlah—"

"—TUNGGU! BARUSAN KAU BILANG KAU HAMIL?!" Taehyung menatap pria mungil di depannya dengan tatapan blank.

'plak'

Satu geplakan mendarat di kepalanya, pelakunya tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. "IYA! AKU HAMIL BODOH! USIANYA TIGA MINGGU! DAN JANGAN MENERIAKIKU DENGAN WAJAH IDIOTMU ITU!" balas Yoongi dengan teriakan super galaknya.

Hening.

"kau hamil? Anakku?"

"bukan! Ini anak Oh Sehun! Ya tentu saja anakmu, Kim 'idiot' Taehyung!"

"KAU HAMIL?"

"YA, AKU HAMIL!"

"KAU HAMIL?"

"IYA! AKU HAMIL, BRENGSEK!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Oh, astaga! Aku akan jadi ayah!"

Taehyung langsung menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat si empunya wajah terkekeh geli. Lalu di peluknya tubuh mungil Yoongi, di berinya juga kecupan pada puncak kepala suaminya. "Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Eh, tapi jika ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun. Tapi kenyataannya ini bukan mimpi, ehehe". Katanya dengan nada penuh bahagia, membuat Yoongi gemas sendiri pada suaminya dan memutuskan untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan juga.

'cup'.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Tae".

Hening. Sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu… aku boleh tidak minta jatah terakhirku sekarang? Memikirkanmu dengan perut yang terisi bayi membuatku horny, hehehe" Taehyung menatap pasangannya dengan pandangan tak berdosa.

Dan ia langsung dapat geplakan kuat di kepalanya.

'plak plak plak'

"Brengsek kamu!" Yoongi menggembukan pipinya yang terlihat imut. "Yasudah, tapi jangan kasar-kasar"

"aye, sir!"

 **-000-**

Cast; Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi

Genre: Romance, Humor maybe?

Rate: T

Author: Faka'Yoongi (Onyx-tan)

 **-000-**

Seperti pagi biasa, suasana kediaman pasangan suami-suami—Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi terlihat tenang dan damai. Terlihat Yoongi yang tengah berbaring dengan kepala Taehyung di perutnya—sibuk berceloteh kepada calon bayi mereka.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Tae?" Tanya Yoongi pada suaminya. "Kau bisa terlambat" lanjutnya. "Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin bersamamu dan baby" jawab Taehyung di sela-sela kegiatan mengecup perut Yoongi yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

Merasa mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi, Taehyung segera berhenti dari kegiatannya. "ehehehe, aku akan mandi". Katanya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatapnya tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

Orang hamil itu identik dengan yang namanya mengidam, benarkan? Biasanya sih begitu. Terkadang orang hamil juga mengidamkan yang aneh-aneh. Menurut pengalaman teman-temannya yang sudah menikah, orang hamil yang mengidam—apalagi ngidam yang aneh-aneh bisa bikin pusing para suami. Untungnya Yoongi tidak mengalaminya. Taehyung sangat bersyukur atas fakta ini

Yoongi memang tidak mengalami yang namanya mengidam, tapi yang satu ini lebih parah. Yoongi menjadi lebih sensitif dua kali lipat. Lebih menakutkan dari pada mengidam.

Contoh salah satu orang yang terkena kesensitifan Yoongi saat masa kehamilan adalah si jomblo Hoseok.

 **.**

 _Siang itu Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang berkunjung ke kediaman Namjoon dan Seokjin—omong-omong, Seokjin adalah kakak kandung Taehyung, permintaan Yoongi sebenarnya yang katanya sangat merindukan Seokjin._

 _Berketepatan sekali dengan Hoseok yang baru pulang dari kampung halaman dan sama sekali belum mengetahui kehamilan Yoongi. Mereka duduk dengan Seokjin di tengahnya. Lalu dengan gamblang Hoseok mengatakan;_

 _"Woah, hyung. Kau terlihat gemuk sekarang"_

 _Dan tak lama sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipinya._

 _Tolong di catat; Yoongi benci dengan 'gemuk'._

 **.**

Taehyung baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Saat baru memasuki ruang santai, ia mendapati Yoongi yang tengah berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Mata yang sembab karna habis menangis, beberapa bungkus makanan yang berserakan, serta holly yang terus menggonggong.

Dengan panik Taehyung menhampiri Yoongi. "Sayang, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang terluka?".

"Huweee… TaeTae, holly hiks"

Pandangan Taehyung kini beralih pada anjing kecil yang kini bergelung di dekat kaki Taehyung. Lalu atensinya kembali ke Yoongi. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku rasa, dia akan jadi perawan tua" ucap Yoongi di sela tangisnya.

"Hah?"

Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Taehyung kesal. "aku bilang holly akan menjadi perawan tua!".

Taehyung menatap suaminya dengan pandangan gemas. "Memangnya kenapa dia sampai jadi perawan tua hm?" kali ini Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "karna tidak ada pria tampan yang melamarnya, seperti yang ada di film yang aku tonton, Tae"

Yoongi positif baper karna adegan yang ada televisi.

Taehyung juga ikut mendudukan pantatnya di sofa dan mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan gemas. Manusia yang satu ini sangat menggemaskan, dan Taehyung beruntung karna memilikinya.

"Oh, aku tau!" sekarang Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar yang membuat Taehyung gemas untuk memberikan ciuman pada pipi gembil Yoongi. "Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan holly dengan Hoseok? Dia kan jomblo" Taehyung tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Astaga, malang sekali Hoseok, bukannya mendapat wanita atau pria cantik malah mau di jodohkan dengan holly yang nyatanya seekor anjing.

"Hahaha astaga sayang hahaha".

Dia tak menyadari tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepadanya.

'plak'

Satu geplakan yang terbilang lumayan kuat menyapa jidat Taehyung.

"kenapa kau tertawa, hah?!" teriak Yoongi skrasme. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Taehyung memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban. "Errr, itu aku emm aku rasa mereka tidak cocok"

"Kenapa tidak cocok? Kau mau bilang kalau hollyku jelek?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang jelek itu Hoseok-hyung, kau tau kan Hoseok itu selalu mendapat julukan kuda" kata Taehyung yang diangguki Yoongi.

"Nah, memangnya kau mau menikahkan holly kita yang cantik dengan Hoseok-hyung yang wajahnya mirip kuda? Kau mau holly punya keturunan yang bermuka kuda?" Tanya Taehyung dengan pandangan menggodanya. Sontak, Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "andwae, andwae! Aku tidak mau TaeTae!".

"Kalau begitu jangan nikahkan mereka, besok kita akan mencari anjing tampan untuk holly".

Hoseok sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Taehyung yang telah menyelamatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memasuki kediaman Namjoon dengan tergesa-gesa. Bisa ia lihat Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan senyum geli, sepertinya pria cantik itu sudah tau masalahnya. "Dia ada di kamarmu" ujar Seokjin. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Taehyung berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

Taehyung mengambil nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih bergulung di dalam selimut sambil menangis.

"huks, TaeTae jahat. Tega sekali dia berselingkuh dengan Kim-noona. Lihatlah baby, Daddymu sangat tega pada kita".

Dengan perlahan Taehyung ikut berbaring di sebelah Yoongi dan memeluknya hangat. "Hey, Sugar. Kenapa berlari tanpa mendengar penjelasanku eoh?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah sendunya. "Aku dan Kim-noona—"

"Pergi sana! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun! Aku membencimu Kim Taehyung!" dapat Taehyung rasakan Yoongi yang memberontak di dalam pelukannya. "huks, aku benci Tae! Aku benci Tae!"

Saat merasakan Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, Yoongi pun menyibakkan selimutnya. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapati membuatnya merasa bersalah. Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Taehyung menggenggam tangannya dan mengecupnya. "Maafkan aku, apa aku membuatmu dan baby sedih?"

"Aku tau kau marah dan kecewa, tapi bisakah mendengar penjelasanku? Aku dan Kim-noona tidak melakukan apapun, apalagi seperti yang kau pikirkan, dia hanya meniup mataku yang terkena debu" lanjutnya.

Taehyung memeluknya sekali lagi lalu menempelkan kening mereka, menatap Yoongi dengan dalam. "lihat mataku. Kau dan baby adalah hal yang paling aku cintai. Kalian sempurna untukku. Maafkan aku jika aku membuat kalian kecewa"

Yoongi tertegun. Taehyung tidak berbohong, ia saja yang terlalu sensitif dan menuduh yang bukan-bukan pada suaminya. "T-Tae, a-aku—"

"Sssst, aku tau. Aku tidak menyalahkan kesensitifanmu. Aku dapat mengerti itu. Lain kali dengarkan penjelasanku dan jangan berlari begitu saja, kau membuatku takut"

"Maafkan aku Tae…"

"Ya, tak apa. Bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman hm? Aku sangat lelah"

Yoongi mengangguk dan memberikan ciuman pada kedua pipi Taehyung. "aku dan baby mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintai kalian, sugar".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

HALO TAEGI SHIPPER/BOTTOM YOONGI SHIPPER!

ONYX-TAN HERE!

Fyuh~ akhirnya setelah Cuma modal baca dan review aku bisa buat fanfic Taegi :D DAN APA-APAAN ITU ENDINGNYA?! SANGAT JAUH DARI HARAPAN! T^T

Well, First Taegi dan langsung mpreg! Muehehe. Maaf kalau kalian engga feel atau gimana gitu sama endingnya.

Bdw, karna Yoongi disini hamil, jadi aku ngebuat dia sedikit atau malah banyak OOC ;-;

Sebenernya aku mau ngebuat dua part. Ini part satunya, dan ada part duanya yang sudah tersusun rapi di otakku, tapi mungkin ratenya naik/eh?

Ah daripada banyak cincong sayanya, ayo reviews dan beri saya kritik dan saran ;) sangat saya tunggu

Salam cinta/?

Onyx


End file.
